Albus lo sabe o lo intuye
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Albus lo sabe o lo intuye. Él nunca sido un Potter ni un Weasley normal, siempre ha sido diferente de toda su familia. Y no por el hecho de llevar el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts, sino que él siempre sabe muchas cosas, o las intuye bastante bien. Scorpius&Rose, Lysander&Lily, Teddy&Victoire, Hugo&Lily, Roxanne&Lorcan ¡Y mucho más! Serie de viñetas.(incluye incesto) COMPLETO
1. Prologo

_Hola se que tengo otro FF en progreso y que debería terminar ese antes de iniciar otro, pero no me puse resistir  
a crear este si soy sincera mientras trataba de dormir se me vinieron mil ideas a mi mente y de muchas parejas y posibles parejas de la tercera generación últimamente Albus Severus ha sido un personaje que me esta atrayendo bastante! Y por eso nace este FF en donde Albus sabe más de lo que aparenta de toda sus primos, amigos etc serán una serie de viñetas que no necesariamente tendrán continuidad para evitar posibles confusiones las edades que están claras son las de Albus, Rose , Scorpius que los tres nacen en el 2006, la de Lily y Hugo quienes nacen en el 2008 y James quien nace en el 2005 , mientras que las edades de Lyssandrer y Lorcan las pondré yo, ya que será necesario para estas viñetas._

_Y puede que modifique uno que otro año de nacimiento de alguno otro miembro de la familia Weasley, ya que no existen muchos datos acera de ellos._

**_Y NADA me pertenece, personajes, lugares le pertenecen a la grandisiosa Jotaka! Yo solo disfruto escribiendo lo que pienso que podría pasar_**

**_AVISO:Re-subi el prologo para comentarles que le he agregado una imagen de portada la imagen NO ME PERTENECE, pero trate de hacer algo para que este ff pudiera representar lo que trata el FF de la imagen y para hacer más personalidado el FF  
_**

* * *

_Dedico esta historia a todos quienes me han seguido y me han dado su apoyo en cada locura que se me a ocurrido este último tiempo, quienes a comentado mis historias, quienes me tienen en alteras, quienes me están siguiendo cartas a Ron (que espero actualizar pronto! Yo misma me hago spolires xD) y a mis chicas del__** El Escorpión que coleccionada Rosas**__ (EEQCR, es un forum aqui en FF pásenseeee!).._

_Este prologo y la viñeta que sigue fue beteada por Justified October muy agradecida de ella. sin más interrumpciones el prologo._

* * *

**Albus **_**lo sabe**_** o **_**lo intuye.**_

"**Prólogo:**_¿Lógica o intuición?_"

Albus _lo sabe_ o _lo intuye_. Él nunca sido un _Potter_ ni un _Weasley _normal, siempre ha sido diferente de toda su familia. Y no por el hecho de llevar el nombre de dos directores de Hogwarts, sino que él siempre sabe muchas cosas, o las intuye bastante bien.

Albus sabe perfectamente que detrás de la sonrisa de su primo Hugo se esconde una gran tristeza. También sabe que las visitas de Lily a la biblioteca no son porque ella haya modificado sus hábitos de estudios, sino que un chico ronda por allí a esas horas. Y él también intuye que su mejor amigo está enamorado de su prima como ella de su mejor amigo, pero ninguno aún lo ha notado. Además, sabe que el ahijado de su padre pronto pedirá la mano de Victoire a su tío Bill y, aunque él se haga el desentendido, sabe perfectamente que una de sus primas esta muy atraída por un chico unos cuantos años menor que ella que casualmente está relacionado con el hermano del chico que Lily frecuenta en la biblioteca. Y por supuesto, también sabe que uno de sus primos está perdidamente enamorado de una de sus primas mayores.

Pero Albus solo sabe con certeza que cuando esos _secretos_ o esas_ intuiciones_ salgan a la luz, puede que causar más de un dolor de cabeza, peleas e incluso ¡podría desatarse La Tercera Guerra Mágica! Aunque tal vez eso era exagerar bastante; de lo que estaba seguro Potter es que lo que Albus Severus _sabe_ o_ intuye_ podría traer grandes, quizás graves, consecuencias.

Albus sabe que deberá esperar para verificar que todo lo que sabe e intuye es cierto, antes que otros los noten. No es que él sea adivino o algo así, pero tiene una gran _lógica_ que cualquier_ Ravenclaw_ quisiera tener, aunque él era un _Slytherin_, el primero en su familia.

Y si lo intuía,¿era cierto?


	2. Scorpius & Rose

_Albus, Rose y Scorpius están en 5 año mientras que Lily, Hugo y los gemelos Scamander tienen la misma edad que Lily y Hugo para uso de estas viñetas, es decir que irían en tercer año, James en sexto y solo en esta acotación para estas viñetas Roxanne tendrá la edad de Albus y por cierto no necesariamente estarán en Hogwarts ambientados, pero donde sea que los ambiente estará Albus XD_

_Sobre esta viñeta está basada en la canción de Cosas que odio de vos, algunas frases fueron utilizadas textualmente, por ende no se modificaron (al menos en la mayoría)_

* * *

_Dedicado a todas las Scorses fans que algún día lleguen a leer esta viñeta y forma muy especial a las chicas que son miembro del foro de EEQCR :) Si son Scorese las esperamos en el forum El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas._

_Agradecimientos__ a **Justified October** quien beteo esta viñeta :D y sin más la viñeta!_

* * *

**Albus _lo sabe _o_ lo intuye_.**

**_Scorpius & Rose  
_**  
**Cosas que odio de vos. (Floricienta)**

Albus _lo sabe _o_ lo intuye. _Sabe que detrás del _"Te odio, Scorpius" _ y _"Rose, eres una sabelotodo insufrible"_existe un sentimiento más profundo. Y antes de que sean capaces de admitirlo, tendría que ocurrir algo que les hiciera por fin darse cuenta, lo que veía difícil: para Albus ya era costumbre verlos discutir. Había días que se cansaba.

Albus junto a sus mejores amigos se encontraba en clases de pociones en donde se estaba por desatar _otra_ pelea _otra_ vez más. Y es que siendo amigo de ese parcito era imposible salvarse de ellas.

– ¿Cómo se hacía la poción? –preguntó Scorpius a Albus.

Rose lo miró con desaprobación y aunque pensó en callarse, decidió intervenir:

–Malfoy, ¿cómo pudiste olvidarlo?- le preguntó Rose.- ¡Lo explicaron hace 5 minutos! ¡Pon atención!

–Weasley- le respondió con arrogancia.- No te estaba preguntado a ti.

Albus rodó los ojos. Nuevamente comenzarían a pelear y él una vez más tendría que intervenir. O eso, o se acabarían sacando los ojos.

–Sé perfectamente a quién le preguntaste, pero Albus copia mis deberes, por ende tú también los copias – le replicó la pelirroja, con altanería.

Scorpius frunció el seño molesto, mirando a Rose.

–No necesito copiar tus deberes –comentó Scorpius.- Puedo hacerlo perfectamente yo solito.

– ¡Quieren callarse, por favor! –les pidió Albus, harto. No recordaba día en que no se peleasen. ¡Si es que llevaban así desde el primer día que se conocieron!

_Primero de septiembre de 2017. Rose Weasley y Scorpius Malfoy se encontraban en la estación para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts, que los llevaría a tener más de una aventura. No lo sabían, pero a ambos sus padres les habían dicho lo mismo al despedirse: que no fueran muy amigables el uno con el otro. Sin embargo, los motivos no se los explicaron a ninguno.  
_

_Para Rose y Scorpius su primer encuentro fue muy desagradable, y conocerse solo había sido un error del destino. Y es que Albus, Rose y Scorpius tuvieron que compartir un vagón su primer viaje desde King's Cross hasta Hogsmade._

_–Hola, soy Albus – se presentó el muchacho, al ver que el compartimento en el que había decidido pasar el viaje estaba ocupado por un niño rubio._

_Scorpius Malfoy siguió mirando por la ventana tratado de ignorar al joven, ya que él, a diferencia del niño de ojos verdes, sabía quién eran_

_ese tal Albus y la niña pelirroja que estaba a su lado._

_–Albus, no le digas nada más-le dijo Rose. – Algunos no tienen modales._

_Scorpius la miró con desprecio, ¿quién se creía ella? Él estaba seguro que esa niña insufrible se creía superior a él solo por ser hija de dos héroes de la Segunda Guerra Mágica._

_–Si tengo modales- replicó Scorpius, orgulloso.- Pero no respondo porque no sé quienes son._

_–Somos Albus y ella-respondió Albus, señalando a Rose.- es mi prima Rose ¿Tú eres…?_

_Scorpius rodó los ojos. Incluso pensó en no responder, pero luego de pensarlo, razonó que lo mejor sería contestar. Así tal vez lo dejaba en paz._

_–Scorpius Malfoy –respondió, firme._

_Rose, al escuchar el nombre completo del chico, se estremeció y recordó lo que le había dicho su padre._

"_No te hagas demasiado amiga suya, Rosie…"_

Pero volviendo al presente, Albus se encontraba conversando con su mejor amigo quién había finalizado su discusión con Rose por petición de su amigo pelinegro. "Cómo se nota lo locos que están el uno por el otro…" pensó Albus "Qué pena que los dos sean demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo."

– ¿Hasta cuándo pelearas con Rose?-preguntó Potter a su amigo de ojos grises.

–Hasta que tu prima deje de ser una sabelotodo insufrible-contestó.

"Una insufrible sabelotodo que es tan linda, tan tierna, tan inteligente…" pensó Scorpius. Pero eso jamás lo admitirá en voz alta: era más fácil hacerle creer a todo el mundo que la odiaba. Aunque en realidad no lo hiciera. Merlín, odiaba amarla de esa manera y que ella no se diera cuenta.

–Yo creo que te gusta Rose- comentó Albus sin anestesia

Scorpius abrió mucho los ojos, sobresaltado, intentando responder a su mejor amigo, pudiendo solo balbucear incoherencias y monosílabos

– ¿Rose, gustarme?-balbució Scorpius, aparentando sorpresa y desagrado. – ¡Estás loco!

Albus, tal como lo había hecho con Scorpius, quería probar la misma técnica con su prima. Pero estaba bastante seguro que debido a su orgullo al igual que el muchacho, no lo admitiría.

Días después, Malfoy y Weasley compartían clase de Transformaciones. Se habían tenido que sentar juntos, cosa que disgustaba a la pelirroja

– ¡Déjame en paz, Scorpius! – exclamó Rose, en medio de la lección.

Scorpius no entendía la reacción de Rose. Hacía días que no le hablaba, y que le perdiera los papeles de esa manera, encima en medio de una clase, no era algo natural en ella.

Para la suerte de Rose, la clase estaba llegando a su fin. Solo deseaba huir de allí antes de que el Slytherin le pidiera explicaciones por su repentino estallido y su humor tan irritable.

Poco después, la clase terminó. Ella rápidamente recogió sus cosas y salió del aula.

Pero Scorpius le pisaba los talones.

– Rose, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó Scorpius, siendo lo más amable y considerado posible.

Sin saberlo, ambos estaban pensando en lo mismo "Nunca pensé que encontraría alguien distinto como vos" Rose intentó alejarse de Scorpius sin dar respuestas, pero éste la jaló del brazo y la arrastró consigo a los jardines de Hogwarts, mientras aún tenían esa idea en la cabeza. Los dos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol.

–_Conocerte fue un error_- comentó Rose, de repente.

Esas palabras hirieron a Scorpius en lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero no lo admitiría tenía que cuidar su reputación de Malfoy.

–_En tantas cosas yo te odio_-replicó Scorpius.- _Que me hace mal estar con vos._

Rose lo miró furiosa y a la vez con decepción. Para ellos dos era más fácil tratarse mal y mentirse antes de admitir que se querían.

Parecieron horas el tiempo que invirtieron diciéndose lo que odiaban uno del otro, insultándose y haciéndose daño mutuamente.

Hasta que Scorpius tuvo el valor de decirle a Rose lo que pasaba realmente en su corazón. Por una vez, ignoró lo que decía su cabeza

–_Odio de vos que no te odio _–confesó.

Rose lo miraba confusa, ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Malfoy le había dicho que no la odiaba? Pero entonces, ¿por qué siempre busca la forma de hacerla enojar? ¿Qué lógica tenía eso?

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – le preguntó la rosa, confundida.

Scorpius miro al cielo, al suelo y finalmente a los ojos de Rose, buscando el valor para continuar.

–Lo que escuchaste. _No te odio ni un poquito _– dijo el escorpión –_Que me gustas y que ya no puedo más._

Rose quedó sin habla. No podía creer lo que le decía Scorpius. Se había lanzado, se había atrevido. Y ella no podía, su orgullo no se lo permitía.

–Scorpius, _me pasan tantas cosas juntas que se me parte la razón. En mi cabeza yo te odio_-confesó al fin Rose, dejando de lado su vanidad. –_Y mi corazón quiere estar con vos._

Rose se sonrojó. No sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras, ni de dónde había sacado el valor para decirlas.

–_Odio de vos esos bucles de princesa_ – Scorpius tomó con una de sus manos un rizo pelirrojo de Rose.-_Esa risa que es tan fresca, tu carita de muñeca, odio de vos tus colores estridentes. Y tus tules y flores, eres tan hermosa y diferente_, Rose- le dijo Scorpius, dulcemente.- Me gustas más de lo que crees.

Scorpius soltó el bucle de Weasley y comenzó a jugar con sus manos nerviosamente. Lo que provocó que a Rose le diera risa.

–Somos unos tontos- comentó la de ojos azules.

Scorpius con ambas manos tomó el rostro de Rose con intención de besarla. Pero estaba muy nervioso: no, ese no era su primer beso ni tampoco sería, si todo salía bien, su primera relación. Pero con _ella_, todo era diferente.

Unió tímidamente sus labios con los de ella.

–Sí, lo somos. Y muy orgullosos –dijo Malfoy, una vez que se separó de los labios de Rose.

Rose acarició una de las mejillas del chico con ternura.

–Mejor me voy. Tengo muchos deberes que hacer – anunció Rose de repente, levantándose.

– ¿Y si mejor mi novia me acompaña a la cocina y hacemos un día de campo?-le preguntó el rubio, también levantándose.

¿Scorpius había dicho su novia? Estaba segura que lo había dicho. En su cara estaba dibujada una de sus sonrisas ganadoras que tanto odiaba y tanto le gustaban a la vez.

– ¿Tu novia?-le preguntó Rose, divertida.

–Sí, al menos que no quieras –contestó Malfoy, intentando no presionar a la de pelo rizado.

Rose sonrió y lo abrazó

–Claro que quiero, bobo. –y ahí mismo, se besaron. Tal y como querían hacer desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Albus _lo sabe _o_ lo intuye_. En este caso, sabía que su prima terminaría siendo la novia de su mejor amigo. Lo sabía desde aquel primer día que se conocieron en el Expreso y comenzaron a discutir. Aquel día de 2017.

Albus _lo sabe _o _lo intuye_ que de esas peleas estúpidas se formaría esa bonita historia tan complicada, tan ridículamente enredada, pero que acabaría generando ese gran amor.

* * *

En las proximas viñetas veremos un Lily&Lyssander y Hugo&Lily, ya que esas tendrán relación cuando suba esas les contare de que tratan las otras :D (Estoy escribiendo la cuarta y pedí que me beteran la segunda)

¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿maldiciones? ¿algo?

_**¡Reviews plis!**_

_**KariiHoney**_


	3. Lysander & Lily - Hugo & Lily I

_**Aquí está la segunda viñeta, en breve subo la tercera en esta NO PRETENDO dejar a Lily mal para nada a mi me encanta ese personaje, pero considere que el titulo era indicado para esta viñeta ella en ningún momento jugó con alguno de los personajes Oki? No quiero malos entendidos luego.**_

* * *

_Dedicado a mi amiga _**_Adrisstbdt _**_que le encanta esta pareja(Lysander&Lily) y es una de las pocas que empareja a Lily con él espero que te guste amiga y dedicado a mis chicas del fórum del El Escorpión que coleccionaba Rosas._

_Esta viñeta y la que sigue fue beteada por **samfj** mis agradecimientos a ella.  
_

* * *

**Albus **_**lo sabe **_**o**_** lo intuye**_**.**

_Lysander&Lily&Hugo. _

_**Dos hombres y un destino. (Axel y David)**_

Albus sabe perfectamente que detrás de la sonrisa de su primo Hugo se esconde una gran tristeza. También sabe que las visitas de Lily a la biblioteca no son porque ella haya modificado sus hábitos de estudios, sino que hay un chico que tiene que ver con eso. Porque Albus conoce a la perfección a su hermana menor y a su primo; éste último le da un poco de tristeza, ya que tiene que fingir estar bien.

–Hugo, Hugo...–Comenzaba Lily- ¡Hugo Weasley!

Hugo parecía ido y perdido en sus pensamientos. A sus oídos había llegado un rumor que esperaba que no fuera cierto, si no, no sabría cómo enfrentarlo.

Hugo y Lily estaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol. Eso era algo que era habitual en ellos ya que habían sido seleccionados en casas diferentes; para sorpresa de todos, él había caído en la casa de _Slytherin _y ella, en_ Gryffindor. _Lo de Lily era algo predecible, pero no así lo de Hugo.

–Hugo Weasley-le grito Lily.

Él seguía sin responder, lo que a su prima le molesto y lo golpeo para sacarlo del transe.

–¿Me estabas hablando Lily?- le pregunto Hugo rascándose la cabeza.

–¡Que si!- bufo molesta Lily.- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

– A mi nada...- le dijo Hugo.- Me gustaría saber porque me ocultas cosas.

Lily se estremeció. Nadie de su familia sabia en lo que ella andaba y si la descubrían dirían que es muy pequeña para tener novio. ¿Podría ser que Hugo supiera?

–¿De qué hablas?-le pregunto Lily.

Hugo rodó los ojos. Él realmente no sabía si era cierto, pero haría de todo para confirmarlo.

–Sabes a que me refiero-le dijo Hugo.

Lily miro hacia el suelo. Sabia a lo que se refería a su primo.

–¿Quieres saberlo? ¡está bien!- le dijo Lily-me gusta alguien y...¡es el mejor chico de todo Hogwarts! y...¡estamos saliendo!

La última frase le dolió en el alma a Hugo. ¿El mejor chico de todo Hogwarts?, ¿que había de él?. Él sabía que su prima nunca lo que querría como él a ella pero él siempre había estado.

–Es uno de los mejores-corrigió Lily.

–Es Lysander- le dijo Hugo por decir un nombre al azar.

Lily quedo sorprendida, no esperaba que su primo fuera tan lógico o ¿ella era muy obvia?. Ella se sentía completamente atraída a _Lysander, le _gustaba todo de él: sus ojos color platinados y soñadores como los de su madre; su cabello, que era rubio a diferencia de su hermano gemelo que lo tiene castaño. Pero él se consideraba un chico malo por haber acabado en _Slytherin, _además solía ser bastante grosero. Lo que a Lily le molestaba es que a pesar de tener caracteres muy parecidos y fuertes, ella siempre conseguía ganarle.

–Debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer- le dijo Hugo bruscamente.

Lily quedo perpleja. Siempre se habían tenido confianza. Algo extraño estaba pasando, pero ella no le dio tanta importancia, seguro estaba molesto por alguna tontería.

Ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron en direcciones distintas. Lily se dirigió a la biblioteca donde se reunía con _Lysander, _mientras Hugo lo haría hacia la sala común de Slytherin tratando de crear un plan para apartar a ese patán de su prima. Lo difícil era que Lysander era uno de sus _mejores amigos_.

Hugo se sentía muy enojado con el rubio porque él era su _mejor amigo_y no le había contado que se reunía con su prima favorita, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaba haciéndolo?¿cómo podía ser tan desleal? Pensó el pelirrojo.

Por otro lado, una coqueta Lily con su cabello rojo y largo que se movía a media que avanzaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts en búsqueda de la biblioteca.

–Lily-le dijo el gemelo rubio- por fin llegas, ¿dónde estabas?

–Con Hugo- le contesto la pelirroja.

Lysander, que estaba sentado en una mesa y fingía leer un libro, pudo comprobar que Lily estaba triste.

–Lils- le dijo el chico cariñosamente- ¿te pasa algo?

La pelirroja solo asintió y Lysander la abrazo, algo raro en él ya que por su perfil de chico malo no era común que lo hiciera.

–¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto Lysander.

–Lys, Hugo lo sabe-le contesto la chica- se lo tomo algo mal creo que hasta se enojo.

Lysander beso a Lily en su mejilla para tratar de tranquilizarla.

–Lils – comento el rubio sin soltarla- yo hablare con él cuando vaya la sala común.

–¿De verdad?- pregunto la pelirroja- tú sabes que quiero mucho a Hugo y no me gusta que nos distanciáramos

–Si Lils, hablare con él. Es mi mejor amigo-le dijo Lysander.

A Lily las palabras del chico la tranquilizaron y sin saber de dónde o como saco el valor y lo beso. No era la primera vez que se besaban, pero si la primera vez que ella lo hacía ya que ella solía hacerse la difícil en ese sentido.

–Sera mejor que salgamos- dijo ella.

Los chicos salieron de la biblioteca y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella accedió a que se cogieran de las manos. Él, como buen caballero, la encamino a su sala común para luego dirigirse a la suya, a una posible golpiza.

Cuando llego a su habitación pudo ver que la cama de Hugo tenía las cortinas cerradas y era señal de que estaba enojado. Si, él conocía a su mejor amigo.

–¿Hugo podemos hablar?-le pregunto.

Hugo no respondió.

–Hugo ¡vamos! se que estas molesto...- siguió diciendo.

De la nada las cortinas se abrieron y pudo comprobar que su amigo estaba más que molesto.

–Hugo no quiero que pienses que te mentí o te oculte cosas...-comenzó a decir el chico Rubio.

Hugo resoplo.

–Eres un imbécil-fue lo único que atino a decir el pelirrojo.

–Hugo, yo quiero a tu prima y sé que estas celoso...-comenzo Lysander-pero no pretendo apartarla de tu lado.

Hugo quería matarlo. Estaban por llegar al punto sin retorno.

–¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?-pegunto Hugo.

–¿Darme cuenta de qué?-

–Lily..._ella tiene todo lo que siempre soñé. Es la chica que busque._-le dijo Hugo-¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? ¿Qué clase de mejor amigo eres?

Lysander ahora lo entendía. Entendía porque se había molestado tanto cuando Lily le conto que estaban saliendo.

–Ella es tu prima.-le dijo Lysander, como si Hugo lo hubiera olvidado-no pueden ser novios... es un poco inmoral además es incesto.

Hugo estaba contando nargles para no golpearlo porque estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

–¿Y qué? La quiero igual y sé _que ella me quiere a mí_- dijo el pelirrojo.

–Hugo, Lils es para mi... _ella es como el regalo que tanto espere, ella es como el sol es de otro amanecer_.- le respondió a su amigo.

–Mira Lysander, _aunque me digas que ella es para ti y aunque seas mi amigo lucharé.._- le dijo desafiante.-

–Hugo ¡no seas tonto!, para ella solo eres su primo favorito –Lysander contraataco.

Hugo iba responder de manera poco civilizada, pero no lo hizo.

–Mira Scamander... Lilu bota una lagrima por ti y te mato-termino diciendo el pelirrojo.

Lysander no supo que responderle a su amigo. Además se sintió un poco mal por no darse cuenta lo que él sentía, ¿qué clase de amigo era?. Lo único que ambos sabían era que eran dos hombres con el mismo destino.

A Albus le daba un poco de pena la situación de como su hermana no se había dado cuenta de lo que su primo sentía por ella; y que él podría hacerla feliz y nunca le haría daño. Pero su hermana se había fijado en el chico equivocado y que tarde o temprano podría acabar mal, eso era lo él_ intuía. _Porque Albus _lo sabe _o_ lo intuye_.

* * *

¡Terminamos con esta Viñeta! ¡La próxima será la continuación! Trate fue fuera más Lysander y Lily, pero me costó horrores! Los veo en la próxima viñeta titulada _**¡Yo quisiera ser! **_

_Aviso la cuarta viñeta ya la envié para que la pudieran betear. Soy algo diferente a las otras autoras yo cuento con dos betas **Justified October** y **Samfj** así ninguna de las dos las sobrecargo. La cuarta viñeta será beteada por **Justified October** :) apenas ella me la envié la subiré.  
__Sobre las viñetas que siguen tengo casi terminada la quinta, la idea del sexta que si mal no recuerdo es la Victoire y Teddy y aunque no quiera y trate de evitarla desde la cuarta en adelante puede que se comiencen a relacionar._

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**KariiHoney**_


	4. Lysander & Lily - Hugo & Lily II

_**Nada me **_**_pertenece todo es de Jotaka lo único mio son las ocurrencias que leen. _**

* * *

_Dedicado a mis chicas que son parte del fórum de El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR) (Esta viñeta se centra un año después de la anterior, es decir Lily y Hugo están en cuarto)__, quienes me han seguido desde siempre._

_Esta viñeta fue beteada por **Samfj** mis agradecimientos a ella_

* * *

**Albus **_**lo sabe **_**o**_** lo intuye**_**.**

_Lysander&Lily&Hugo_

**Yo quisiera ser.(reik)**

Para Lily, Hugo no era solo su primo favorito sino que era _su mejor amigo,_ a quien podía contarle todo lo que ocurría. Porque sabía que él siempre la apoyaría, aunque últimamente se habían alejado bastante y la culpa era Lysander, el mejor amigo de su primo. A Albus esta situación de la daba mucha tristeza, que su hermana no se diera cuenta lo que Hugo sentía por ella. Para Albus Potter la mejor opción para su hermana era su primo y no por el hecho que fuera de la familia, sino porque él siempre había estado para ella y jamás la había abandonado.

Lily caminaba por los jardines de Hogwarts y trataba de hacerlo de la manera más radiante posible porque por donde ella pasara se volteaban a verla por lo linda que era. No solo era linda sino que también inteligente, tierna y cariñosa; todo lo que un chico pudiera desear. Y por la forma de ser de Lily y todos sus atributos tanto positivos como negativos, Hugo había caído a sus pies pero ella no lo sabía.

–Hugo- grito Lily.

El chico, que estaba apoyado en un gran árbol leyendo un libro, se sobre salto y la miro molesto.

–¿Qué quieres?- le dijo bruscamente.

Lily se quedo pálida y sin habla. Hugo nunca a había tratado mal ni siquiera de niños, pero ahora las cosas eran muy distintas.

–Hablar, me siento mal- le confesó la chica.

Hugo resoplo, sabía lo que Lily le diría. Si la conocía tanto.

–¿Qué te hizo el idiota?- le dijo Hugo quien cerró el libro.

La pelirroja no respondió solo se lanzo a los brazos de Hugo en búsqueda de consuelo. Y una vez más Lily se recargaba en su hombro. Su llanto no cesaba.

–Me…. Me … me engaño Hugo. Me engaño-dijo la chica entre cortadamente.

– Lysander... ¡lo voy matar!. Es un imbécil- dijo el pelirrojo.

Hugo hizo un intento de alejar a Lily de él para ir a partirle la cara a su "mejor amigo", sin éxito porque la menor de los Potter se aferro más a él. No tenía derecho hacer sufrir a Lily, su Lily.

–¿Hugo porque la vida es tan cruel con mis sentimientos?

Hugo la abrazo con más fuerza. El la quería consolar pero también le gustaba tenerla cerca.

–Lilu promete algo- le pido Hugo mientras se apartaba.

–¿Qué cosa?

–No vuelvas con Lysander. No le des otra oportunidad-le rogo Hugo.

–No puedo Hugo sabes que _aun _siento cosas por él -le dijo la chica.

Lo que ella no sabía, o quizás ignoraba, es que él hombre que tenía frente a ella la quería más que cualquier otro.

–¿Odias a Lys?- le pregunto la chica a su primo.

–No lo odio, pero odio lo que te hace. Lilu no es la primera vez que te engaña y tú lo sabes- Hugo se sincero.

–¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-pregunto Lily mirándolo a los ojos.

Hugo tenía los ojos azules como su padre; y por primera vez, Lily se sintió perdida en ellos ya que su mirada le provocaba algo que Lysander nunca había logrado. No era que _Scamender _no le diera seguridad o no la pusiera nerviosa, pero con _Hugo_ todo era diferente _siempre_ había sido _diferente_.

–¿De verdad quieres saberlo? ¿De verdad?-le pregunto Hugo.

–¡Claro que si Hugo!- le contesto-desde que comencé a salir con tu mejor amigo me dejaste de hablar. ¡Te alejaste! ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta que te necesitaba?. ¡Eres un egoísta! ¡Siempre pensado en ti!

–¿Lily, quieres saber? ¿Lo quieres saber?-le pregunto bruscamente.

Lily iba a hablar pero Hugo la interrumpió con mucha prisa porque si no lo hacía no lo diría.

-_Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas. Yo quisiera ser tu llanto ese que viene de tus sentimientos. Yo quisiera ser por quien tú te despertaras ilusionada. Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_-le dijo Hugo.

Lily quedo muda. No estaba segura de lo que había dicho su primo de la nada. Todo se había vuelto confuso.

Hugo había apartado la mirada, no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para decir esas palabras pero no se arrepentía ya que no podía guardarse más esas palabras.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-¡Que te quiero Lily! –dijo el chico- ¡Siempre te he querido! y... no es como te debería querer.

-Hugo esto es tan inesperado

-Ya lo sé. Y si me aleje de ti no fue por egoísta, fue porque te quiero. Y si Lysander te hacia feliz no podía negarte esta felicidad.

-Hugo-dijo la pelirroja-¿hace cuanto?

-Eso qué importa, ¿cambiara algo?- pregunto el chico sin mirarla.

-Hugo ¿me podrías mirar?-Pidió Lily.

El pelirrojo suspiro profundamente y miro a su prima que lo miraba algo confundida pero sonreía. Al menos ya no caían lágrimas por su rostro y eso alegro en parte a Hugo.

-Quiero saber desde cuanto te sientes así, ¿desde cuándo me quieres de esa manera?

-No lo sé Lilu. Desde el año pasado como el verano o antes. –le respondió Hugo- ¿Qué sacaba con decírtelo? ¿Qué hubiera cambiado?

Aunque Hugo no quería saber la respuesta de su prima aun así dejo escapar esas dos preguntas desde sus labios.

-No lo sé Hugo, quizás las cosas serian diferente.- le respondió el objeto de su afecto-No lo sé

-¿Diferente cómo?

-Quizás nunca hubiera estado con Lys. Quizás serias tu a la persona que quería.- contesto Lily- Quizás las cosas serian tan diferentes

Hugo no se podía conformar con el "quizás". Para él no bastaba pero en cierta forma de la daba esperanza.

-¿El quizás? No me sirve.- le dijo a la chica.

Pero Lily resoplo molesta y retomo la palabra.

-Hugo contigo todo siempre es confuso. Siempre ha sido confuso nunca he sabido donde termina el cariño que te tengo. Por eso te digo que quizás todo hubiera sido diferente.

Albus quien pasaba cerca de ellos pudo saber de lo que hablaban sin ni siquiera haber estado ahí con ellos, porque era obvio Hugo se había sincerado y su hermana había pensado que todo hubiera sido diferente si quizás él hubiera hablado antes. Entonces Albus supo que solo quizás ellos podrían terminar juntos. Porque él _lo intuye_ o _lo sabe_.

* * *

_Aviso la cuarta viñeta ya la envié para que la pudieran betear. Soy algo diferente a las otras autoras yo cuento con dos betas **Justified October** y **Samfj** así ninguna de las dos las sobrecargo. La cuarta viñeta será beteada por **Justified October** :) apenas ella me la envié la subiré.  
__Sobre las viñetas que siguen tengo casi terminada la quinta, la idea del sexta que si mal no recuerdo es la Victoire y Teddy y aunque no quiera y trate de evitarla desde la cuarta en adelante puede que se comiencen a relacionar._

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**KariiHoney**_


	5. Lorcan & Roxanne

_Hola he vuelto antes! de lo que pensaba (no se acostumbren eh?!)** ¡gracias por los reviews!** Quiero disculparme con todas las que me sigan con el FF cartas a Ron de momento esta pausado, pero haré lo posible por retomarlo._

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a **J.K. Rowling**. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mias. _

_Dedicado a todas quienes me han leído alguna vez, todas quienes me han dejado en alertas esa historia ( y como autora) y todas quienes lo tienen en favoritas. Y dedicado en forma muy especial a mis Scoroses queridas que me han seguido desde el principio. _

_Esta viñeta fue beteada por __**Justified October**_ _mis agradecimientos a ella! :D_

**_Nota sobre esta viñeta se da casi de forma paralela a la anterior por esa razón menciona algunas cosas de Hugo y Lily_**

* * *

**Albus _lo sabe _o_ lo intuye_.**

_Lorcan&Roxanne_  
**  
Entra en mi vida.**  
(Sin Bandera)

Albus _lo sabe_ o _lo intuye _que su hermana está muy confundida con respecto a lo que siente por Hugo. Él sabe que su hermana lo quiere mucho, pero no sabe hasta que punto es .Pero Albus piensa que en algún momento terminaran juntos, porque para el Potter de ojos verdes hay cosas que son obvias y sabe que ellos nunca han tenido una relación normal de primos.

Si hay algo que no consigue entender, es a su prima Roxanne. Siempre estuvieron muy unidos, pero ella le empezó a ocultar cosas, lo que provocó que se distanciaran.

Pero Albus _sabe _ que pasa algo. Últimamente no la ha visto muy preocupada de sus estudios, algo raro, ya que ella es Ravenclaw. Ni siquiera Fred sabía lo que le ocurría.

Pero Albus…Albus _lo intuía._

Ella era como su hermana, obviamente, pero el pelinegro entendía por qué prefería no contárselo a nadie y que guardara lo que sentía con mucho recelo. Él sabía que se sentía confusa, que creía que lo que sentía no era normal y tal vez, algo inmoral.

Pero si ella creía que lo que sentía era inmoral, ¿cuánto de inmoral sería lo de su hermana?

Porque Albus _lo sabe_ o _lo intuye._

* * *

–Roxanne– llamó Albus. – ¿Estás bien?

Albus estaba saliendo del Gran Comedor y ella tratando de entrar, pero su primo se interpuso en su camino.

–Albus, ¿quieres quitarte? –respondió Roxanne, molesta, obviando la pregunta.

– Vamos,morenita ¿Qué te ocurre?

Albus desde que prácticamente nació llamaba "morenita" a Roxanne de cariño, ya que ella, a diferencia de su hermano, había heredado el color de piel de su madre. Además, ella junto a Rose siempre había sido una de sus mejores amigas. Tenían la misma edad y antes de entrar a Hogwarts eran el trío del demonio, como solían llamarlos. La pena es que las cosas cambiaron un poco cuando fueron seleccionados en diferentes casas.

–No me ocurre nada– contestó Roxanne.

–Vamos, Roxy puedes engañar a todo el mundo menos a mí.

Roxanne rodó los ojos. Albus podía ser muy insistente y no se callaría hasta que le diera una respuesta.

– ¿Para qué quieres saber? ¿Te mandó Fred? ¿Te dijo que me cuidaras?

–No, pero sé que te pasa algo ¿Recuerdas que Albus _lo sabe o lo intuye_ todo?

Roxanne soltó una pequeña risa.

–Si yo ya lo había dicho: deberías estar en Ravenclaw. Pero no Albus, esta vez te equivocas, no me pasa nada.

Albus sabía que su prima no le contaría nada más y que era inútil insistir. Pero si era algo que ella no podía ocultar que estaba muy confundida con alguien, y él sospechaba que era al chico que le hacía tutorías Roxanne, que casualmente era el hermano del ex de su hermana.

– ¡Roxie! –llamó alguien.

Ambos muchachos se dieron la vuelta: era Lorcan Scamander. Y pareció que Albus pudo leerla, porque apenas lo miró a los ojos, él desapareció. No sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa típica del joven Potter: la clásica "A mí no me engañas"

– ¿Lorcan ,vas a desayunar? –le preguntó la muchacha morena al Scamander.

Lorcan asintió y se removió su cabello castaño provocando que Roxanne sonriera brevemente. Rápidamente borró esa mueca de su cara. Aunque ella trate de ocultárselo a todo el mundo, no podía negar que los ojos de él le encantaban. Sus ojos grises que reflejaban por completo su personalidad. Él, a diferencia de Lysander, no se creía un chico malo, incluso le gustaba leer y estudiar. No por nada era Ravenclaw.

–Roxie.

– ¿Sí?

Roxanne y Lorcan se sentaron en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Habían estado teniendo una agradable conversación ya que, a pesar de tener _dos años_ de diferencia, nunca se le acababan los temas de los que hablar. Incluso Lorcan había hecho que Roxanne amara el Quidditch, pues incluso tuvo una temporada que sintió que jugaba por obligación. Pero gracias a su apoyo, volvió a enamorarse del deporte.

– ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo en la visita a Hogsmeade el sábado? –preguntó Lorcan, pillando a la morena desprevenida.

Roxanne sonrió, sonrojada, y bajó la mirada.

– Roxie, ¿quieres?- volvió a preguntar el muchacho de pelo castaño.

Roxanne le miró con dulzura. Él le devolvió la mirada, fijando sus ojos grises en los de color miel de ella.

–Me encantaría – respondió Roxanne. Después, miró su reloj – Vaya, que tarde es,¿qué clase tienes ahora?

– Tengo pociones- dijo Lorcan. – ¿Y tú transformaciones, no?

Roxanne comenzó a juguetear con su cabello negro. A Lorcan le encantaba cuando hacia eso, lo hacia a menudo cuando estaba nerviosa. Y eso a él le gustaba, le encantaba pensar que él la ponía así.

–Sí, tengo transformaciones – le confirmó Weasley –Debería irme.

Roxanne tenía una gran debilidad. Y la tenía sentada en frente.

– ¿Te acompaño?

Roxanne y Lorcan sabían que sus clases estaban en partes opuestas del castillo. Pero aún así, cualquier motivo era válido para pasar un rato más juntos y así poder seguir con sus _agradables conversaciones._

Ellos lo desconocían. Pero cada uno era la debilidad del otro.

El único que _lo sabía_, era Albus.

* * *

Roxanne entro prácticamente corriendo al aula y visualizó un puesto vacío junto a Albus. Desde que Rose salía con Scorpius, el joven Potter prefería sentarse solo; mantenerse bien lejos de la pareja en sus discusiones era buena idea.

–Eres más evidente que Rose – le dijo Albus apenas ella sentó junto a él.

– ¿Evidente?¿De qué hablas? –balbuceó Roxanne.

La de ojos miel estaba tratando de mantener la calma. La frase de su primo la puso nerviosísima, no quería que su primo descubriera sus sentimientos hacia Lorcan. Sobre todo porque él era menor que ella por _dos años_ y muchos la tratarían de asalta cunas; aunque ya se sabe lo que se dice: uno no escoge de quién se enamora.

–Sabes de que hablo – le dijo Albus.

–No, no lo sé – respondió Roxanne, cada vez más inquieta.

– ¡Morenita, que te gusta Lorcan!-exclamó Albus, pero susurrando para que solo lo escuchara su prima.

Roxanne se sonrojó, a pesar de su gran inteligencia, no pudo inventar alguna respuesta para negarlo.

–Sí, Albus, es verdad ¿Estás feliz?

Albus sonrió, complacido, con su clásica sonrisa "Ya lo sabía" Roxanne rodó los ojos.

El sábado por la mañana, Roxanne se cambió cuatro veces de ropa y tres de peinado. Nunca había estado tan preocupada si se veía bien o no, pero Lorcan la había invitado a salir. Y eso merecía toda su atención. Aunque él tuviera _dos malditos años menos_ que ella.

– ¿Roxie , nos vamos?-le preguntó Lorcan, cuando la vio bajar al Vestíbulo.

Al ver a Lorcan allí, Roxanne no pudo evitar pensar en lo guapo que se veía. Quizás para muchos sería mal visto que ellos pudieran llegar a salir, pero para Roxanne esos _dos años_ no existían. Él era mucho más maduro que sus compañeros de año, e incluso se veía mayor que ellos.

Ambos Ravenclaws caminaban en búsqueda de Las Tres Escobas para poder compartir un rato los dos solos; aunque en realidad no importaba, mientras estuvieran juntos, cualquier momento era bueno.

– ¿Roxie, te parece esta mesa? – le preguntó Lorcan, señalando una mesa apartada en el bar.

Roxanne asintió y se sentaron.

– ¿Qué tal tu semana?- preguntó Roxanne.

– Bastante agradable- respondió Lorcan.- ¿Y la tuya?

–No me quejo. Esta semana tuvimos entrenamiento – comentó Roxanne.

– ¿Cuándo juegan?

–El próximo sábado contra Slytherin– le dijo Roxanne. – ¿Iras…a verm… vernos jugar? – corrigió la pelinegra, antes de que dijera algo que no debía.

Roxanne rogaba a Merlín que Lorcan no se hubiera dado cuenta de su casi confesión, más bien el traspié que había tenido.

–Sí, claro, te iré a ver – aseguró Lorcan – Siempre que voy a verlos jugar es por ti.

Roxanne se sonrojó y con una de sus manos, se tapó sus ojos para que él no pudiera mirarlos. Porque sabía cuánto le gustaba hacerlo. Pero ella se ponía tan nerviosa…

–Roxie… – comenzó Lorcan. – Quiero decirte algo.

Lorcan estaba dispuesto a decirle a la morena lo que sentía por ella, pero la mesera llegó, interrumpiéndolo.

–Queremos dos cervezas de mantequilla–le espetó Lorcan , más que nada para que se fuera la mesera cuanto antes. Ella tomó nota, algo molesta por la actitud del chico y fue a prepararles su pedido.

– ¿Qué me quieres decir?-le preguntó Roxanne, cuando ya la mesera se encontraba lejos.

El corazón de Roxanne comenzó a latir rápidamente, pensaba que en cualquier momento, éste saldría de su pecho.

–_Siento algo tan profundo que no tiene explicación, no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón_– le confesó Lorcan.- Y tú eres la culpable que me sienta así.

Roxanne quedo sin habla. La declaración que le había hecho Lorcan era algo confusa, pero la había entendido a la perfección.

– ¿Te gusto? –se aseguró Roxanne.

– Sí. Y más de lo que crees– le respondió Lorcan. – ¿Yo a ti no?

Lorcan se levantó y movió su silla aún más cerca de Roxanne.

– ¿De verdad te gusto? – le preguntó la muchacha, sonrojada y mirándose las manos.

– ¡Que si Roxanne! ¿Acaso estás sorda? – le espetó Lorcan, desesperado.

Roxanne rodó los ojos. La forma que le había hablado era tan parecida como Lysander le hablaba a Lily cuando habían sido novios…

–Te pareces tanto a tu hermano a veces…–le reprochó la muchacha.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Que te gustara Lysander! – bufó el castaño, molesto.

–Lorcan –Roxanne miró al muchacho a los ojos. – Nunca dije eso ¡Y nunca saldría con él ex de una prima!

– ¿Entonces? –preguntó él, confuso.

– ¿Aún no te das cuenta?-

Lorcan parecía confundido. Y Roxanne no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle que era a él a quien quería. Y sin que ninguno de los dos lo anticipara, ella lo besó de lleno en los labios.

* * *

Roxanne y Lorcan tenían muchas cosas en común. Ambos eran Ravenclaw, ambos tenían que soportar a sus hermanos: Lorcan que su hermano se creyera un chico malo y Roxanne que su hermano fuera extremadamente celoso (gracias a Merlín que ya no estaba en Hogwarts); pero fuera de las cosas que tenían en común, la que más los unía y de lo que más seguro estaban, es que cada uno, era la debilidad del otro.

Pero eso, Albus _lo sabe_ o_ lo intuye_

* * *

_Aviso me contacte con mi otra beta y le envie la quinta viñeta... :) Durante estos días comenzare a escribir la sexta viñeta que se trata de un Teddy y Victoire y paso a contarles dos cosas: la primera es que el de Teddy&Victoire estará relacionada con la quinta y la segunda cosa es que la séptima viñeta volveremos a ver a Scorpius y Rose, pero algo mayores._

**_¿Qué otra pareja les gustaría ver? ¿O alguna que retomara? ¿Algún incesto tal vez?_**

**_Supongo que ya lo habrán notado, pero cada viñeta ha sido inspirada en una canción incluso más de alguna contiene alguna frase que ha aparecido en forma de dialogo._**

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**KariiHoney**_


	6. James & Dominique

_**¡Solo por hoy actualización doble! Nahh puede que se repita! Mil perdones a quienes me siguen en FF de Ron/Rose la inspiración en ese FF me mando a volar... parece que se me dan mejor la viñetas con "cierta" continuidad.**_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a **J.K. Rowling**. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. _

* * *

_Dedicado a todas quienes me han leído alguna vez, todas quienes me han dejado en alertas esa historia ( y como autora) y todas quienes lo tienen en favoritas. Y dedicado en forma muy especial a mis Scoroses queridas que me han seguido desde el principio. _

_Esta viñeta fue beteada por **Samfj **mis agradecimientos a ella! :D Y quiero agradecer a mis dos betas que son las más rápidas del oeste y sin su ayuda no podría estar publicando esto._

_¡Muchas gracias a mis dos betas **Justified October** y **Samfj**! ¡Y a mi amiga **Adrisstbdt**! **Aunque ella no está beteando** **este FF**, pero siempre está dispuesta ayudarme._

_Sin más palabrería la viñeta!_

_**Aclaración:** Esta se da en el verano, es decir ya no están en Hogwarts, pero hay un flash back, pero todo lo que ocurre luego es en la madriguera, lo que esa en negrita es parte de la canción. Dicho eso** ¡A leeeeer!**_

* * *

**Albus **_**lo sabe **_**o**_** lo intuye**_**.**

_James & Dominique_

_**Junto a ti.**_

(_Shamannes del crew)_

Albus _lo sabe _o _lo intuye_. A él le gustaría que las cosas fueran muy diferentes de la forma que eran porque sabía perfectamente que eso traería grandes problemas y que incluso podría enemistar a sus hermanos.

Al menos las cosas entre su hermana y su primo Hugo estaban mejor. Habían vuelto a hablarse y a pasar tiempo juntos. Aún no conseguía descifrar la relación que llevaban pero le agradaba el hecho que las cosas hubieran mejorado entre ellos.

James y Dominique no podían ser más obvios de lo que pensaban. Albus los había descubierto a inicio del curso cuando ambos cursaban su séptimo año.

* * *

_Todo parecía ir bien ese mañana pero, una vez más, su hermano mayor había peleado con su prima Dominique y la razón era la misma de siempre: que Ravenclaw ganara a Gryffindor en el próximo partido de quidditch. Algo que odiaba James, desde niño, era perder y eso lo sabía muy bien Dominique. A ella esa facilidad de hacerlo enojar era lo que más le gustaba._

_–Dominique- habló pedantemente James-¿lista para perder? _

_La chica rodó los ojos. **  
**_  
_–En tus sueños Potter- le respondió.  
_  
_–¿Potter?_

_– ¿Acaso no es tu apellido?_

_James miro con desaprobación a su prima pero su rostro se suavizó. Ella siempre buscaba un motivo para hacerlo enojar. Al chico le gustaba mirarla y tenía claro que para él su prima era la chica más linda de todo Hogwarts. **  
**_  
_–Brillante deducción Weasley. _

_– Vas a perder James.-dijo la rubia-¿Podrías dejar ser el arrogante de siempre? _

_–No lo haré. ¿Te molesta?_

_Aunque James tratara de no hacerla enojar le era imposible._

_Dominique es una de las pocas chicas Weasley que no heredó el cabello pelirrojo sino que era rubia con su madre y eso siempre le había pesado a la chica desde niña. Desde entonces usaba un hechizo para tener mechones pelirrojos. Pero para James que ella fuera rubia, que fuera diferente a todas las chicas era lo que a él le gustaba y aunque intentara evitarlo no podía._

_–No, pero vas a perder –le respondió James._

_–¿Quieres apostar?_

_Dominique conocía a perfección a James. Sabía que nunca rechazaría una apuesta. Ella siempre se había sentido atraída por él, por su arrogancia, por su seguridad y su forma de ser; la tenía completamente hechizada. Incluso pensaba que él la había hechizado y cada vez que ella lo veía besando a otra, moría de celos. Pero ella no lo admitiría jamás._

_–Te apuesto un beso que gana Gryffindor- le dijo James._

_–¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero besarte?_

_–Que eres diferente a todas- le contestó._

_–Y si gana Ravenclaw, ¿qué gano yo?_

_–Un beso mío.—respondió el chico._

_–De ambas formas ganas tú.—puntualizo la rubia— Además no besaría a mi primo._

_Ambos se encontraban en las cercanías del campo y al aparecer nadie rondaba aún por esos lugares._

_–Dominique nadie nunca se resiste a mis apuestas y pensé que tú tampoco lo harías_

_La chica rodó los ojos y trató de apartarse para dejar hablando solo a su primo pero este se lo impedía aprisionándola fuertemente con sus brazos por su cintura. Y no era algo que le desagradara pero la estaba poniendo nerviosa._

_–¿Estas nerviosa?- dijo el chico, triunfante._

_–¿Quieres hablar claro de una vez?—pregunto molesta su prima y tomando con sus manos las James en señal que la soltara de una buena vez._

_–Potter déjame –bufo molesta Dominique- ¡Vete a molestar a tu noviecita!_

_James miro con aires de grandeza a su prima a los ojos, azules, y se vio perdido en ellos como un naufrago se puede perder en el mar._

_–Te quiero,- dijo James-¡y sabes que no tengo novia desde Isabella!_

_Isabella es una chica con la que había salido James, hace algunos cursos atrás. Pero ella salía con él más que nada para vengarse por lo que él le había hecho a otras chicas, coqueteándoles y formándoles ilusiones. Y esa etapa de su vida había dejado un gran dolor en James Potter. Nunca nadie había jugado con él y se sentía usado. Entonces fue donde entro Dominique y lo apoyo. Mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella se dio cuenta lo equivocado que había estado con otras todos los años anteriores, pero nunca había tenido el valor para decirle que la quería hasta ahora._

_–¿Qué?- le pregunto espantada la chica._

_–Que te quiero. ¿Acaso eres sorda?_

_–Bien jugado Potter. Si querías distraerme… busca una excusa mejor._

_El corazón de la chica había comenzando a latir rápidamente y pensaba que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho._

_– ¡Que te quiero! ¿Por qué no me crees?-pregunto el chico._

_–Porque medio Hogwarts está enamorado de ti- le espeto en la cara._

_–¿Estas celosa?_

_–Eso no tiene nada que ver- le gritó ella._

_James la tomo de las manos y le dijo:_

_–**Tú eres la mujer que me da el aliento. Tú eres la mujer que me llena el cien por ciento. Tú eres la mujer que hace mi cuerpo enloquecer. Contigo he vuelto a creer en el amor. Me has traído un nuevo amanecer.**-confesó el chico._

_Y finalmente llego el momento tan esperado: besaron sus labios y quedaron condenados._

_Sin que ellos lo supieran alguien observaba la escena. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, ocurriría porque Albus lo sabe o lo intuye._

* * *

Pero volviendo al presente estaba toda la familia Weasley y sus amigos reunidos para disfrutar el típico almuerzo familiar de los domingos. Albus estaba algo asustado, si bien su tío Ron había aceptado que su hija saliera con el hijo del "hurón Malfoy" como él lo llamaba verlo compartir la misma mesa era algo que no se veía todos los días.

Un poco más allá veía la cara de Lily y Hugo que aparentaba _deseo_,_ pasión_ y sobre todo _amor_; y además que trataban de tomarse las manos pero no lo hacían por miedo que los descubrieran. Fue cuando comprendió que ellos estaban juntos y que harían lo posible por ocultarlo. Al parecer sus hermanos estaban empeñados en ocultarle secretos a la familia.

Albus que andaba en búsqueda de un lugar donde dormir, que era uno de sus placeres culposos, entro a una habitación sin tocar antes y pudo comprobar que todo lo que sabía de su hermano mayor era cierto. No todos los días pillabas a tu hermano besándose con la prima de ambos. Los chicos se separaron. James movió su varita y cerró la puerta rápidamente para que Albus no saliera de la habitación.

–No puedes decir nada de lo que has visto- James lo amenazó.

–James no lo diré.- le contraatacó Albus- Si hubiera querido decirlo todos se hubieran enterado después del partido Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor.

La chica abrió muchos los ojos. Ella le había dicho que estaba segura de haber visto a Albus rondando por ahí cerca ese día pero James le había dicho que no fuera paranoica.

Antes que su hermano pudiera responder algo se escucho la voz de la Abuela Molly llamándolos a todos porque estaba por servir el postre. Albus lo callaría pero no lo hacía por James, sino por su madre. No quería que ella terminara enemistada con su tío Bill.

* * *

Estamos trabajando para usted xD es decir estoy trabajando en la sexta viñeta y con ganas de empezar la séptima. Aunque termine la sexta esta semana lo más probable que contacte a _**Justified October ** a finales de semana o el fin de semana _para ver si tiene posibilidad de betearla cuando la haya terminado.

_**¿Qué otra pareja les gustaría ver? ¿O alguna que retomara? ¿Algún incesto tal vez?**_

_**Supongo que ya lo habrán notado, pero cada viñeta ha sido inspirada en una canción incluso más de alguna contiene alguna frase que ha aparecido en forma de dialogo.**_

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**KariiHoney**_


	7. Teddy & Victoire

_Holaa a todas! ¿Me extrañaban? Espero que siii! ¡Gracias por los reviews! Estoy demasiado feliz** ¡15 reviews!** en este FF! Me siento tan feliz! Muy agradecidas de todas!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a **J.K. Rowling**. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mias._

_Dedicado a todas quienes me han leído alguna vez, todas quienes me han dejado en alertas esa historia ( y como autora) y todas quienes lo tienen en favoritas. Y dedicado en forma muy especial a mis Scoroses queridas que me han seguido desde el principio._

_Esta viñeta fue beteada por __**Justified October**_ _mis agradecimientos a ella! No sé que haría sin ella o Sam, ya que han sido un pilar fundamental para esta serie de viñetas!_

_**Aclaración:** Esta viñeta esta relacionada con la anterior es una continuación espero que les guste!_

* * *

**Albus **_**lo sabe **_**o**_** lo intuye**_**.**

_Teddy&Victoire  
_**  
**_**Enamorado**_

_(Leandro Martínez)_

Mientras todos comían el postre que había preparado la abuela Molly, Teddy Lupin buscaba el valor para hablar con Bill Weasley, el padre de su novia. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero no todos los días pedías la mano de tu novia en matrimonio  
Antes de hablar con Bill Weasley, el heredero de Remus Lupin acudió a Harry Potter por un consejo. Éste era su padrino y siempre lo había aconsejado y brindando su apoyo cuando lo necesitaba.

–Harry…–comenzó Teddy

– ¿Qué sucede, Teddy? – dijo Harry, al verlo sentarse a su lado.

– ¿Como se tomó el señor Weasley cuando le pediste la mano de Ginny? –preguntó el muchacho.

Harry acomodó sus gafas. Miró detenidamente a Teddy y le sonrió.

– ¿Victoire lo sabe?- le preguntó Harry, ignorando su pregunta.

Teddy negó con su cabeza y su cabello cambió de color a un tono más claro. Eso siempre ocurría cuando él se ponía nervioso.

–No lo sabe – retomó la palabra el metamorfomago. –Primero quiero hablar con su padre.

–Con Bill, querrás decir –corrigió Harry – .Si quieres pedirle matrimonio a su hija, deberás comenzar por llamarlo por su nombre.

Bill le había pedido a Teddy innumerable de veces que lo llamara por su nombre y dejara las formalidades de lado, pero Teddy no cesaba con su empeño de llamarlo "Señor Weasley"

–Supongo que sí.

– ¿Teddy, estás seguro?– le preguntó Harry. – Casarse no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera.

–Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo. _Estoy completamente enamorado de los pies a la cabeza, cómo quiero a esa belleza que robó mi corazón_- respondió Lupin.

Harry sonrió con nostalgia y se levantó.

– ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Teddy.

–Tienes que hablar con alguien más –contestó Harry.

Teddy sabía a lo que se refería su padrino. En el salón acababa de aparecer Bill Weasley, con un pedazo de carne en su mano.

– ¿A dónde se fue Harry? –cuestionó el hombre pelirrojo, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

–Fue a ver a Ginny – dijo Teddy. – ¿Quiere sentarse?

Bill asintió en silencio y le dio un mordisco a la carne cruda que sostenía. Era una costumbre que desgraciadamente había cogido después del ataque del hombre lobo Ferir Greyback.

–Señor Weasley, necesito hablar algo con usted- le comentó Teddy, con mucha seguridad.

Bill observo detenidamente a Teddy, quien trataba de mantenerse firme. Aunque el color de su cabello delataba sus nervios.

–Teddy, ya te he dicho un montón de veces que me llames solo Bill. Dejemos de lado lo señor. Y por favor, tutéame- le pidió el pelirrojo.– ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Teddy respiró hondo, intentando relajarse.

–Bill – comenzó Teddy. – Quiero pedirte algo.

Bill miró al hijo de Nymphadora Tonks, intrigado.

– ¿Qué quieres pedirme?

–Me gustaría pedirle a…–Teddy titubeó un poco, pero prosiguió con todo el valor que encontró – Me gustaría pedirle la mano de Victoire en matrimonio.

Bill, quien se encontraba masticando un pedazo del crudo alimento que tanto le gustaba, casi se ahoga de la impresión.

– ¿Quieres casarte con Vic?- le preguntó Bill, sorprendido.

Su rostro estaba endurecido, pero poco a poco, se iba suavizando.

–Sí – afirmó Teddy.

– ¿Ya se lo preguntaste a ella? –indagó el padre de la semi-veela.

–Aún no se lo pido a ella – respondió Teddy. – Primero quería pedirle a su padre su mano en matrimonio.

Bill se sintió alagado por la actitud de Teddy.

–Teddy, si Vic quiere ser tu esposa, yo seré feliz de ser tu suegro – comentó el muchacho. –Pero es a ella quien debes pedírselo. No a mí. Son otros tiempos muchacho, pero me alaga que me lo hayas preguntado.

Teddy sonrió ampliamente y, dándole las gracias a Bill, corrió en busca de Victoire.

* * *

La rubia estaba en la cocina sirviéndose algo de beber. Salió en búsqueda de su novio cuando escuchó que éste la buscaba. Lo encontró esperándola en el salón de La Madriguera, algo inquieto.

Toda la familia que allí se reunía se agolpó al rededor de los novios, prediciendo lo que iba a suceder. El chico, inquieto, procuró concentrarse en lo que iba a decir. Si tenía que pedírselo delante de la familia, lo haría. Victoire lo merecía.

–Victoire Weasley –comenzó Teddy, entre balbuceos. – Quiero pedirte algo.

– ¿Teddy, tienes alguna idea por qué todos nos están mirando?- le preguntó la semi-veela, extrañada.

Teddy asintió. Victoire se encontraba realmente confundida.

–Victoire, _cuando veo la luz de tu mirada, no me alcanzan las palabras. Ni siquiera puedo hablarte. Cuando siento el calor de tus caricias, se me escapan de las manos el deseo de abrazarte. Es que todo mi mundo me da vueltas, he caído en las redes del amor enamorado _–recitó el muchacho.

Victoire se sonrojó. Teddy siempre le decía alguna frase como esa cuando estaban solos, nunca en frente de su familia.

– ¿Teddy , qué estás haciendo? – cuestionó Victoire, cuando vio que éste se hincaba frente a ella y sacaba una pequeña cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón. La abrió con delicadeza y le mostró el interior: un pequeño anillo con un humilde diamante.

– ¿Victoire, serías mi esposa? –preguntó el joven, nervioso sí, pero jamás tan seguro.

Por el rostro de Victoire corrían lágrimas de emoción. Se lanzó a los brazos del a su novio y lo besó.

–Me encantaría – le respondió Victoire, una vez se separaron. Teddy sonrió, encantado.

Y así, sin cenas glamorosas o más lujos que un pequeño rincón en La Madriguera, Teddy Lupin y Victoire Weasley se comprometieron en matrimonio. No necesitaban nada más. Solo la compañía de quienes los querían.

* * *

**_¡Terminamos esta viñeta! En la próxima vuelve Scorpius y Rose, pero ya son algo mayores estarán estudiando sus estudios superiores… y aparece un nuevo personaje ¿Tendrá algo que aportar ese personaje? ¿Traera problemas? ¿Que creen Uds?_**

_**¿Qué otra pareja les gustaría ver? ¿O alguna que retomara? ¿Algún incesto tal vez?**_

_**Supongo que ya lo habrán notado, pero cada viñeta ha sido inspirada en una canción incluso más de alguna contiene alguna frase que ha aparecido en forma de dialogo.**_

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

Un abrazo!

_**KariiHoney!**_


	8. Scorpius & Rose II

_Holaa a todas! ¡Gracias por los reviews! _

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a **J.K. Rowling**. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mias._

* * *

_Dedicado a todas quienes me han leído alguna vez, todas quienes me han dejado en alertas esa historia ( y como autora) y todas quienes lo tienen en favoritas. Y dedicado en forma muy especial a mis Scoroses queridas que me han seguido desde el principio._

* * *

_Esta viñeta fue beteada por **Samfj **mis agradecimientos a ella!_

_**Aclaración:** Esta viñeta esta viñeta es la penúltima, comenzare a escribir la ultima que será sobre Fred puede que sea un OC o con una de sus primas y luego haré un epilogó con todas las parejas. (Además me estoy quedando sin ideas xD pero ya cumplí con las parejas que me había propuesto._

* * *

**Albus **_**lo sabe **_**o**_** lo intuye**_**.  
**_  
__Scorpius & Rose_

**Celos**

_(Fanny Lu)_

Rose y Scorpius habían terminado sus estudios en Hogwarts hace dos años. Y aun seguían juntos y más unidos que nunca. No había nada que pudiera separarlos desde que se hicieron novios en aquel lejano día cuando estaban en quinto curso.

Malfoy había comenzado a estudiar Leyes Mágicas en uno de los mejores Institutos de Leyes que había en Londres, mientras que su adorada pelirroja había seguido los pasos de su padre en el departamento de aurores.

Un rubio se encontraba a las afueras del Instituto de aurores esperando por la puerta principal apareciera su pelirroja favorita. Scorpius estaba sentado en la hierba viendo entrar y salir chicos del instituto, pero no había señales de su novia. De la nada todo se oscureció y pudo reconocer el porqué._**  
**_

* * *

—Rose— dijo el chico.

—¡Que linda sorpresa!—comentó su novia._**  
**_

—¿Por dónde saliste?—preguntó intrigado el chico

—Por la puerta de atrás—le explicaba Rose— te vi y te quería dar una sorpresa, también apareciendo de la nada.

Scorpius la beso como nunca lo había hecho antes. Llevaba semanas sin verla y la extrañaba más de lo que él pensaba.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo?—le pregunto el rubio.

—Sería una buena idea.

Scorpius se levanto y le ofreció su ayuda a su novia.

—Rose, te extrañaba tanto.

—Y yo a ti.

La pareja se tomo de las manos y entró a uno de los locales de comida que estaba cerca del lugar. Buscaron una mesa algo apartada.

—¿Estás bien?—le pregunto Rose.

La chica lo conocía demasiado. Aunque le dijera que estaba bien, ella sabía que no era así._**  
**_  
—Es por una compañera del instituto—le dijo el rubio.

Cuando Scorpius le dijo esa frase ella sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes. Ella siento celos y miedo. _**  
**_  
—¿Y qué hay con ella?, ¿Cómo se llama?, ¿Es tu amiga?

Rose parecía paranoica pero Malfoy la ignoro un poco.

—Somos amigos… ya te he hablado de ella. ¿Recuerdas a Rosemary?

Rose si recordaba a Rosemary y no era de su agrado esa chica, ya que ella parecía estar complemente enamorada de su novio y este lo ignoraba.

—Si, la recuerdo.—bufo molesta—¿Qué hay con ella?

—Me tiene harto—le dijo Scorpius— ¡Es una sabelotodo insufrible…!. ¡Siempre me corrige!. ¡Siempre se mete donde no debe!

Rose no fue capaz de articular la palabra y se estremeció porque todo era parecido.

* * *

_Scorpius y Albus iban caminando por uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los dos parecían ir discutiendo por un tema en particular, o más bien, por alguien en particular._

_—__Albus… si sabes cómo es tu prima —bufo molesto Malfoy __  
_  
—_Rose te quiere, por eso te trata así—le explicó Albus._

—_¡Me fastidia siempre!—le dijo el rubio a su amigo— ¡Ya van cuatro años! Si final de este curso sigue todo igual te juro que cambio de escuela._

—_¿Te gusta Rose?—le pregunto Albus._

—_¡Es una sabelotodo insufrible!... ¡Me tiene harto!—contestó su amigo.—¡Ella jamás me gustaría!—mintió._

–_Se nota que los dos se gustan-le dijo Albus._

_Scorpius rodo los ojos y trato de ocultar su sonrojo._

_Ellos terminarían juntos, porque Albus lo sabia o lo intuía._

* * *

Si bien ese recuerdo no era de Rose, sino de su novio, éste mismo se lo había mostrado para que supiera que la quería desde mucho antes de lo que ella podría pensar._**  
**_  
—Rose ¿estás bien?

—¿Te gusta Rosemary?—pregunto la pelirroja.

—¿Qué? ¿estás loca? ¡Porque piensas eso! ¡Yo te amo!—le dijo Scorpius.

–¡Porque tu pensabas eso de mi antes!- le espeto en la cara la chica.

Scorpius no tuvo que pensar mucho lo que ocurría, la conocía demasiado… estaba celosa.

—¿Estas celosa?

—¡Malfoy, no estoy celosa!— le grito Rose provocando que muchos de los que estaban en el local los miraran.

La chica lleva años sin llamarlo por su apellido y sólo lo hacía cuando estaba muy enojada.

—Rose—comenzó Scorpius—¿por qué piensas que me puede gustar Rosemary?

Rose lo había matado mentalmente una cien veces.

—¡Porque tú pensabas eso de mi! ¡Yo era la sabelotodo insufrible! ¡Yo era quien te tenia harto!

Scorpius rodo los ojos. Y se acerco aun más a su novia.

—Rose, puede que Rosemary tenga algunas características que parezcan tuyas. Puede que diga que es una sabelotodo insufrible. Pero jamás será_ la Rosa del Escorpión_, — le dijo Scorpius— jamás podrá ser_ la Rosa de este Escorpión_.

Rose se sonrojo y retomo la palabra:

—_Hoy quiero bailar solo contigo. Hoy quiero soñar que eres mío. Hoy quiero darte todo mi amor en un abrazo y que tú me prometerás que nunca me harás sentir celos. Nunca más._— Le dijo Rose.—Lo siento… yo… _siento celos de tus ojos cuando miras a otra chica… tengo celos. _

Scorpius sonrió ampliamente. Él nunca había escuchado a Rose admitir algo como tener celos.

—Rose yo te quiero solo a ti— le dijo el chico— pero no viene a verte solo para decirte eso.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Quieres que vivamos juntos?

Rose sonrió ampliamente y lo beso. Y Scorpius tomo eso como un sí.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se dedicarían a arreglar el departamento que tenia Scorpius para que comenzaran a vivir juntos, para seguir construyendo una vida.

Rosemary nunca más volvió a hablar con Scorpius porque la pelirroja se encargó de aclararle que él era su novio y que nadie podía acercarse a él. Que nadie podía acariciarlo, besarlo o todo contacto que fuera suficientemente cerca con excepción de _Rose Weasley_ y eso Albus _lo sabe _o_ lo intuye._

* * *

_**¡Terminamos esta viñeta! En la próxima aparece Fred obviamente en esa incluirá su pareja y celos de este.**_

_**Supongo que ya lo habrán notado, pero cada viñeta ha sido inspirada en una canción incluso más de alguna contiene alguna frase que ha aparecido en forma de dialogo.**_

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

**Un abrazo!**

_**KariiHoney!**_


	9. Fred II & Molly II

_Holaa a todas! ¡Gracias por los reviews!_

_**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a **J.K. Rowling**. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mias._

* * *

_Dedicado a todas quienes me han leído alguna vez, todas quienes me han dejado en alertas esa historia ( y como autora) y todas quienes lo tienen en favoritas. Y dedicado en forma muy especial a mis Scoroses queridas que me han seguido desde el principio._

* * *

_Mis agradecimientos a __**Justified October **_quien me ha betado gran parte de este FF junto a Sam.

_Aclaración: Esta es la ultima viñeta... pero tranquilas en días o semanas a más tardar subiré el epilogo._

* * *

**Albus **_**lo sabe **_**o**_** lo intuye**_**.  
**_  
__Fred I I & Molly I I_

**Ámame**

_(Axel Pires)_

Albus sabía que su tía Hermione y tío Ron pondrían el grito cuando Rose les dijera que se iría a vivir con su novio.

Pero Albus estaba más preocupado por su primo Fred. Este se había encargado de hacer la vida imposible a cualquier chico que se acercara a su hermana, ya que para él, quien debía estar con ella era Lorcan. Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se habían distanciado y nadie entendía por qué.

Pero eso no era lo que preocupaba a Albus. Fred miraba su prima Molly como Hugo lo hacía con su hermana. Ellos dos seguían juntos y aún se esmeraban por ocultarlo. En el fondo los entendía, ya era difícil para Ron estar emparentado con los Malfoy y si a eso le sumaba la relación incestuosa de Hugo y Lily, el pobre hombre podría acabar haciéndose a él mismo un Avada.

* * *

Una tarde de verano Molly Weasley se dirigió hacia el patio de La Madriguera. Buscó con la mirada a su primo Fred, el desaparecido. Él se hallaba sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol, bastante decaído. La joven se acercó.

– ¿Freddie, estás bien?

Fred levantó la vista.

–Estoy bien – le respondió.

Molly, quien no estaba muy convencida, se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Por qué me mientes? –le preguntó la chica.

Fred suspiró, abatido.

–Molly, son varias cosas –contestó el pelirrojo

–¿Quieres contarme?

Fred asintió, resignado.

–Estoy preocupado por Roxie.

–Freddie – Molly se acercó un poco más a él, cariñosamente.- Roxie ya es una mujer hecha y derecha, no debes meterte en su vida.

–Debo meterme en su vida. La veo muy triste, debería salir con alguien.

–Tú le espantas todos los pretendientes – reprochó la chica.

–Ya. Pero es que siento que Lorcan era el chico para ella y que…no es justo que terminen así.

Molly rodó los ojos.

– ¿Quieres que vuelvan?

–Pues sí, yo sé que Roxie aún lo quiere

–Freddie, han pasado dos años o más desde que terminaron. Roxanne terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts y pensó que la relación con Lorcan a distancia no funcionaría. Por el bien de los dos lo dejaron. Y quién sabe, tal vez ahora él tenga novia.

–Estoy seguro que aún se aman. Además, luego que terminaron, Roxie quedo muy deprimida y no fue capaz de estudiar ese año, recuérdalo. Y ahora que los dos estarán estudiando fuera de Hogwarts, quizás puedan retomar su relación.

Molly suspiró. Era inútil seguir discutiendo.

–¿Te pasa algo más?

Fred apartó su mirada y miró sus pies.

– ¡Fred!

– ¿Qué?

La pelirroja lo miraba con desaprobación. No entendía lo que le pasaba a Fred Y eso que, a pesar de tener _dos años_de diferencia, siempre habían confiado mucho uno en el otro. Pero últimamente las cosas estaban demasiado incómodas entre ellos.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

–A mí, nada – le respondió el hijo de Angelina, para nada convencido.

–Vamos Freddie, dime qué te pasa. Te conozco desde siempre, a mí no me engañas.

Fred miró a cielo y luego a su prima, buscando el valor que sabía que no tenía.

–Te quiero– confesó, sacando esa valentía de no-sabía-dónde –Eso me pasa.

Más a Molly no le llamó la atención su confesión. Ellos eran familia había que quererse, ¿no?

–Yo también te quiero Fred, eso es obvio- dijo Molly, rodando los ojos.

–Molly, _ámame, ven a mí dulce amor,__ayúdame a cambiar este destino__¡sálvame! por favor, qué tengo el corazón partido en dos.__Dáme más, quiero más, de esa bendita forma en que me miras._

Molly abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. Y comprendió que si no hacía algo, llegarían a un punto sin retorno.

–Somos primos, Fred. No puedes amarme –respondió la muchacha, intentando serenarse.

Molly estaba muy confusa, ¿existiría la posibilidad que ella amara Fred? Él era su primo, pero siempre le había parecido guapo, inteligente, tierno, todo lo que una chica pudiera desear. Aunque siempre había descartado la idea de estar con él, estaba el hecho de _ser primos_ y también estaban esos_ dos años_de diferencia.¿Entonces?

–Molly…¿y tú a mí? ¿Me amas?

Molly estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

–Freddie esto es tan… no sé…inesperado – contestó la joven.

–¿Pero tú me quieres? –preguntó de nuevo, no aceptando eso como respuesta.

Molly ya no sabía que decir.

–No sé si será como tú me quieres

Fred se acercó más a la pelirroja, poniéndola aún más inquieta. "¿Qué diablos te pasa Molly?" pensó ella.

–Molly_, el mundo se inventó para los dos__. __No tiene la pasión de explicación.__Junto a ti seducción,__enciendes uno a uno mis sentidos.__Quédate con mi amor,__envuélveme en tus brazos sin temor.__Viviré siempre así,__enamorado digan lo que digan y seré para ti _– susurró Fred, en el oído de su prima.

Molly trató de alejarse un poco, pero Fred se acercaba cada vez que lo hacía

– ¿Quieres alejarte?

Fred sonrió ampliamente y comprendió rápidamente lo que pasaba.

– ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

Molly lo golpeó en el hombro y se sonrojó.

– ¿Freddie, tu sabes que esto es inmoral?¿Te imaginas lo que dirán nuestros padres?¿Qué esto está _mal_?

–Lo sé, pero te quiero –y eso era lo que de verdad importaba.

Ya _Albus lo sabe, o lo intuye._

Antes que Molly pudiera decir algo más Fred la estaba besando. ¡Y besaba bastante bien! Molly trato de alejarse de él, pero no podía le encantaba el contacto que él le ofrecía. Cuando les hizo falta el aire se separaron.

–¿Esto es una locura?

–Lo sé Molly, pero ahora debo hacer otra.

–¿Cual? Indago Molly

–Buscare a Lorcan estoy seguro que él aun ama a Roxie como ella a él.

Molly sonrió ampliamente. Y vio levantarse a Fred y alejarse de ella, pero con una misión muy importante devolverle la alegría a su hermana menor. Ya que Lorcan debía por estar por terminar su ultimo año y en el primer lugar que lo buscaría seria Hogwarts.

Y Albus _sabia o lo intuía_ que ellos acabarían juntos. La familia de Albus era un poco diferente a las otras y en ella podía pasar todo tipo de situaciones y por lo mismo a veces temía por eso y aun faltaban que ocurrieran más cosas, porque Albus _lo sabe o lo intuye._

* * *

**_¡Terminamos esta viñeta! En la próxima vez que actualice será con el epilogo donde habrán muchas respuestas y verán como quedaron finalmente todas las parejas incluyendo lo de Roxie donde dejo una duda de lo que paso con Lorcan les cuento que recién estoy escribiendo la parte de ellos, pero subo el epilogo antes que acabe el mes(noviembre) es una promesa! Donde será el cierre definitivo. ¡Y nunca me olvide de Albus! ya lo verán xD_**

_**Supongo que ya lo habrán notado, pero cada viñeta ha sido inspirada en una canción incluso más de alguna contiene alguna frase que ha aparecido en forma de dialogo.**_

_**¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?**_

_**¡Review plis!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

¡Miles de gracias por seguirme! ¡miles! es el primer FF donde tengo tantos reviews!

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**¡Nos leeeeeemos! **_

_**KariiHoney!**_


	10. Epilogo: Porque no todo es para siempre

**_¡Voooooooy a llorar! _**_Hace mucho que no sentía la sensación que significada terminar un FF. Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas que tenían cuando entraron a ese FF. **Y nunca me olvide de Albus**._

_**Este FF está dedicado a Samfj**, **Annie Thomson**,** Adrisstbt**,** Justified October**, **MrsLGrint**,**Fatty L**,**Rose-Malfoy**, **Evaa(gust)**_ _y **todas a quienes me están siguiendo y jamás me dejaron un review** y **quienes lleguen a leer cuando la historia diga completa**. **¡Gracias totales!**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a __**J.K. Rowling**_**_._**_ Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mias._

_Aclaraciones de este epilogo obviamente NO pasan de manera simultánea, sino que en diferentes escenarios (en su mayoría diferentes zonas de la madriguera, con excepción el Scorose) y en todos está presente Albus. Esta vez también tendrán continuidad todo parte con Scorose y termina Fredlly, por eso arriba esta el nombre de la pareja y su titulo correspondiente (pero no por eso serán continuaciones del anterior hay excepciones). ¡Y nunca me olvide de Albus!_

**_Este epilogo fue beteado por Samfj ¡mis agradecimientos a ella! y una buena parte del FF junto a Justifed October._**_ Sin más __preámbulo el epilogo ¡13 hojas! 13! espero que les guste_

* * *

**Epilogo:**

**_Porque no todo es para siempre._**

**Albus lo sabe o lo intuye.**

_**"Compromiso."**_

_Rose & Scorpius_

Albus lo sabe o lo intuye: sabe que su mejor amigo nunca en su vida ha estado tan nervioso. Pero plantearle a su suegro que vivirá con su hija no es algo que ocurra todos los días, sobre todo si tu suegro es _Ronald Weasley_. _  
_  
—Vamos no será difícil decirle a mi papá a él le caes bien ¿Cierto Al?

Rose una vez más recurría a su primo para convencer a su novio de hacer algo.

—Rosie, —comenzaba el rubio—una cosa es que me haya atrevido a decirle al Señor Weasley que su hija y yo somos novios, pero otra muy distinta es decirle que nos iremos a vivir juntos.

Los tres se encontraban sentados a las afueras del instituto de Albus, quien había decidido dedicarse a la sanación.

—Scor… ¡vamos! tendremos que decirle en algún momento.

—Rose… te olvidase algo—intervino el pelinegro

—¿De qué?—pregunto Scorpius asustado.

—La tradición Weasley—

Rose abrió mucho los ojos. Albus soltó una carcajada con ganas y Malfoy se puso más pálido de lo normal.

—¿Qué tradición?— preguntó la pelirroja.

Rose sabia de que tradición hablaba su primo, pero jamás había querido contársela a su novio pues nunca había querido presionarlo respecto a ese tema.

—Es una tradición que surgió con mi madre…— comenzó Albus.

—Cállate Al— soltó desesperada Rose—¡Que Scor no tiene porque saberla!

Scorpius los miraba confuso y por primera vez entendió a Albus que se volvía loco cuando él y su prima peleaban.

—…la única forma que una chica Weasley…— relataba Albus sin prestar atención a su prima.** _  
_**  
—¡Que te calles!— lo interrumpió la hija de Ron.

Scorpius rodo los ojos.

—¿Quieren decirme que ocurre?

—¿Le dices tú o yo?—pregunto Albus.

Rose miraba a su primo con desaprobación y no respondió.

—La única forma en que Rose viva contigo es que estén comprometidos. — le dijo Albus— Ya sabes que mi familia es muy extraña.

Rose no pudo articular palabra y se tapo el rostro con sus manos.

—¿Rose eso es verdad?

Rose solo asintió sin quitar las manos de su rostro.

—Bueno…. no es algo que no hubiera pensado— comenzó Scorpius.— Pero quería hacerlo en privado y sin un pelinegro entrometido.

—Oye que no soy entrometido— se quejo Albus.

Albus se aparto un poco para que Scorpius terminara lo que había iniciado.

—¿Rosie… te casas conmigo?

Rose asintió con mucho entusiasmo y lo beso como respuesta.

—Scor, me encantaría ser la Señora Malfoy—le respondió con dulzura.

Ahora solo sabían que debían enfrentar al padre de Rose. Ella rogaba no quedar viuda antes de, siquiera, haberse casado.**  
**  
Si Albus no hubiera intervenido, esos dos jamás se hubieran comprometido. Porque Albus lo sabe o lo intuye, que sus dos mejores amigos son muy orgullosos como para hablar de tradiciones familiares. Porque, después de todo, Albus lo sabe y siempre ha sabido que el destino de ellos es terminar sus días juntos.

* * *

**Albus lo sabe o lo intuye.**

_**"No más secretos"**_

_Hugo&Lily_

Albus lo sabe o lo intuye: que su hermana y su primo no se quieren ocultar más. También sabe que no se han separado desde que iniciaron su confusa y rara relación.

Rose estaba anunciado, con bombos y platillos, que ella y su novio se habían comprometido y que se irían a vivir juntos el año próximo. A su padre casi le da un paro cardiaco, pero cuando vio que Malfoy hurón junior era sincero, lo acepto.

—Felicidades— grito Lily

Aunque en las palabras de Lily había un dejo de _envida_. Ella quisiera poder anunciar lo mismo con _Hugo,_ aunque sabía que revelar ese pequeño secreto les traería muchos problemas. Además, todos entenderían porque siempre ellos dos desaparecían y eso Albus _lo sabía_.

Lily se levanto de la mesa donde estaban reunidos todos y se alejo. Hugo no lo noto en ese momento hasta que Albus lo arrastro a un lugar más apartado.

—¿Al te importaría ser un poco más cortes?—le pregunto Hugo de mala manera._  
_  
Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Hasta cuándo lo callarán?

—¿Callar qué?— pregunto el pelirrojo.

Hugo comenzó a rascarse la cabeza. Ese era su clásico tic nervioso.

—Que tú y Lily son novios— le dijo Albus como si fuera lo más normal.

Hugo ni siquiera hizo el intento por negarlo

—¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?—le pregunto Hugo.

Albus sonrió por la valentía que estaba mostrando Hugo, algo muy digno de Gryffindor. Él no lo era y eso bien lo sabia el Potter de los ojos verdes.

—Hace mucho. Me di cuenta cuando se comprometieron Teddy y Vic—mintió Albus

Aunque eso no era una mentira propiamente como tal, sino una verdad a medias ya que se había enterado cuando James y Dominique habían desparecido. Los 4 eran demasiado obvios.

—¿Estás de acuerdo?

Albus asintió.

—Siempre estuve de acuerdo— dijo Albus.— Solo que no entiendo porque lo siguen ocultado.

Hugo suspiro y miro a su alrededor, buscando el valor que no tenía._  
_  
—Porque nadie lo entenderá.—le dijo Hugo—Además, mi padrino se sentirá decepcionado de mí.

— ¿Por qué? Mi papá te quiere mucho— le contestó Albus.

—Sí, pero estoy seguro que nunca me perdonará haberme fijado en su hija— le respondió su primo.

Albus rodo los ojos.

—Mi papa ya lo sabe.— le soltó Albus—¿Por qué crees que los deja _solos_ en casa?

Hugo se sonrojó y se fue en búsqueda de Lily. La encontró cerca de donde estaban todos. La cogió de la mano y quien sabe de donde encontró el valor para decir lo que su corazón llevaba años por gritar. _  
_  
—Lily, te amo y quiero estar toda mi vida contigo y quiero que todos lo sepan.

Y así fue como toda su familia se entero de los secretos que los menores de la familia se habían esmerado por ocultar. Albus sabía o intuía que, fastidiando un poco a su primo, lograría despertar ese valor que estaba escondido en su corazón. Porque eso_ Albus lo sabe o lo intuye. _

* * *

**Albus lo sabe o lo intuye.**

_**"Te juro"**_

_Lorcan&Roxanne_

Albus lo sabe o lo intuye: sabe que Fred haría todo por su hermana. Si tenía que recorrer todo el mundo mágico y muggle lo haría.

Lorcan era el chico al que más había querido su prima a pesar de la diferencia de edad que ellos tenían. Y eso, Albus también lo sabía.** _  
_**

Fred había conseguido arrastrar a Lorcan hasta La Madriguera, aunque éste último protestaba porque no quería estar ahí.

—Fred quieres dejarme—Bufó molesto Lorcan.

—¿Quieres a Roxie?— preguntó Fred.

—¿A ti que te importa?—le dijo el Scamander.

—Quiero saber si aun la quieres.— seguía Fred— Yo se que aun la quieres.

Lorcan miro el cielo y trato de retener sus recuerdos.

_Todo parecía tranquilo y calmado. Aunque todos corrían de un lado para a otro era algo habitual, ya que eran las últimas horas en Hogwarts antes de regresar a sus hogares._

_—Roxie—comenzaba Lorcan._

_Los dos Ravenclaw estaban sentados en la hierba disfrutando y estaban manteniendo un contacto bastante cerca._

_—Lorcan—le contestaba Roxanne._

_—¿Que sucede morenita?—le hablo dulcemente._

_—¿Crees que nuestra relación resulte a la distancia?_

_A Lorcan la pregunta de su novia le había caído como un balde de agua fría._

_—¿Quieres terminar?—le pregunto Lorcan, temeroso. Sin saber que tiempo después de arrepentiría de haber preguntado eso._

_Roxanne abrió mucho los ojos y se alejo del chico._

_—¿Qué? ¿Tu quieres eso?—le pregunto la morena._

_Y el resto era historia. Todo había terminado en la peor discusión que había tenido la pareja, lo que había concluido con el término de su relación. Aunque lo habían hecho buscando el bien del otro, todo había terminado fatal. Eso solo Albus lo sabía._

—¿Qué cambiaría mi respuesta?

Fred rodo los ojos.

—Ella aun te quiere— le dijo Fred con seguridad.

—No lo creo. Han pasado dos años desde que terminamos y dudo que aun me quiera—le dijo Lorcan con un dejo de tristeza.

—¿Tú la quieres?—siguió Fred.

—Nunca la deje de querer—confesó al fin Lorcan.

—Dile—le rogo Fred

Lorcan rodo lo ojos, pero sabía que el hermano de su ex tenía razón; y si él lo había buscado era por algo. Fred tenía que conocer a su hermana y Lorcan si _tenía suerte conocería_ más de Roxanne.

Roxanne estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol en La Madriguera y en su cara se notaba una gran tristeza. Casi toda la familia Weasley le había preguntado que le ocurría pero ella, a todos, les respondía lo mismo: que no tenía nada.

Ella bajo la vista y escondió su rostro entres sus piernas. La tristeza que tenía en su corazón la estaba superando y llevando al límite.

—¡Roxie!—la llamo alguien.

Roxanne pensó que estaba aluciando. ¿Podría ser? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Lorcan? ¿Qué demonios hacia en La Madriguera?

—¿Lorcan?—preguntó Roxanne, alzando la vista.

Lorcan sonrió con gran entusiasmo y miro a la Weasley con dulzura y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Pero… que haces aquí?— pregunto la morena.

Lorcan estaba mucho más guapo y se veía aun más maduro de lo que Roxanne lo recordaba. Para ella seguía siendo el chico de quien se había enamorado.

—Te juro que aun te amo—le dijo Lorcan de repente.

Roxanne no era capaz de articular la palabra.

—Roxie, sigo enamorado de ti— seguía Lorcan.— Y nunca te quise perder

—Lorcan… yo— trataba de hablar Roxanne.

Lorcan entrelazo las manos de ella con las de él.

—El día que terminamos…. ¡Fui un imbécil!

Roxanne nunca imaginó que él la volvería a buscar.

—No lo fuiste. — le dijo la chica mientras acariciaba su rostro— Era un acuerdo que intentamos hacer, aunque todo resulto mal…

—¿Sabes? El día que terminamos, cuando te vi irte me arrepentí tanto— relataba Lorcan.

—¿De verdad?

Lorcan asintió.

—¿Roxie, quieres que volvamos a intentarlo?

Roxanne asintió y lo beso. Ella sabía o más bien sospechaba que su hermano tenía que ver en la "repentina" aparición de Lorcan; y si no, buscaría la confirmación con su primo Albus porque él después de todo siempre _lo sabe o lo intuye._

* * *

**Albus lo sabe o lo intuye.**

_**"Arrepentido."**_

_James &Dominique_

James sintió profunda admiración de su primo Hugo cuando él confeso que estaba enamorado de Lily y que llevaban mucho tiempo juntos. En cambio él, nunca se había atrevido. Estaba muy seguro cuanto quería a su rubia con mechas pelirrojas y eso Albus _lo sabía_.

—James—comenzaba Dominique.

La pareja estaba sentada cerca del lago de la Madriguera y parecían estar peleando. El tema era el mismo de siempre.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Por qué no puedes ser como Hugo?

James rodo los ojos. Era tercera vez en el día que le sacaba el mismo tema.

—Porque si fuera como Hugo las cosas serian más complicadas—le espeto James en la cara.

James hizo un intento por besarla pero ella no se dejo.

—No, esto se acabo.

James abrió mucho los ojos y abrió su boca. De ella no emitió ningún sonido.

Dominique hizo el intento de levantarse. James la detuvo.

—Déjame, James esto ya no tiene sentido.

—Dominique yo te quiero...

—Si me quisieras — reprochaba la rubia. — ¡Serias capaz de decirle a todos!

—Dominique llevamos años juntos. Te adoro

James acaricio el rostro de ella.

— ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo?

La Weasley comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente.

—¿Y si no lo aceptaran?

—Pero aceptaron lo Hugo y Lily — razono Dominique.

James rodo los ojos —Todos sabíamos que ellos terminarían juntos era obvio pero ¿no seria demasiado que nos confesáramos? — razono James

—El amor se hizo para vivirlo libre y me aburrí de ocultarlo — le dijo Dominique— Si no eres capaz de vivirlo así no debemos seguir juntos.

Dicho lo ultimo Dominique se levanto y dejo a James solo cerca del lago, muy confundido.

James se arrepentía de su cobardía y eso Albus _lo sabía_.

* * *

**Albus lo sabe o lo intuye.**

_**"Envidia"**_

_Teddy & Victoire_

Albus lo sabe o lo intuye: que dos años desde la boda, su prima quedaría embarazada porque habían cosas que no había que ser un genio para la joven pareja anunciaba la noticia, todos lo celebraban con entusiasmo. Un poco más allá se podían ver a casi todos felices menos Dominique que trataba de estar feliz por su hermana, pero no podía.

Dominique nunca había sentido envidia por nada ya que a ella siempre la habían envidiado. Pero esta vez la estaba sintiendo ella y se sentía muy feo.

¿Por qué su prima Lily podía ser feliz con Hugo? Y lo mejor de eso es que todos estaban de acuerdo y los apoyaban, aunque su tío Ron casi le da un infarto. Aún así estaba feliz por ellos.

¿Lorcan y Roxanne se habían dado una segunda oportunidad? Y ahora estaban dispuestos a luchar por el amor que se tenían a pesar de todo y estaban dispuestos a estar juntos. A nadie le importaba su diferencia de edad.

Y así podía seguir Dominique. Aunque ella se sintiera así debería estar feliz por su familia.

—Vic ¡felicidades! — dijo Dominique a su hermana.

Victoire quien era abrazada por su ahora esposo le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Estás bien Dom? — le pregunto su hermana mayor.

Teddy pareció captar el mensaje y fue en búsqueda de su padrino más que nada como excusa.

—Si Vic, tranquila.

Dominique trato de fingir una sonrisa.

—Dominique ¿quieres ser la madrina?

—¿La madrina? ¿Yo?

—Si, tu hermanita— le dijo dulcemente Victoire.

—¡Me encantaría!

Dominique abrazo a su hermana como agradecimiento y en ese momento dejo de sentir envidia porque el resto fuera más feliz que ella. Su hermana le había dado un motivo para serlo, aunque no iba negar que haber terminado con James la tenía bastante triste y sentía que le hacía falta.

James se acerco al resto de la familia y con su mirada busco a Dominique. Cuando la localizo se acercó a ella.

—¿Podemos? ¿Podemos hablar? —titubeaba James

Dominique asintió y se alejo de su hermana.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? — le pregunto Dominique una vez que estaban lo suficientemente lejos de Victoire.

— De nosotros— le dijo James.

—Entre nosotros no existe nada, James.

James y Dominique se sentaron sobre la hierba. Y ella no quería prestarle mucha atención porque sabía que volvería a caer a sus brazos.

—Por ti estoy dispuesto a enfrentar a todos...

Dominique lo miro con dulzura.

—Ya lo veremos. Mejor vamos a celebrar que seré madrina del hijo de mi hermana.

James se levanto y le ofreció ayuda a su prima.

— ¿Y yo seré el padrino?

—Si le dices a todos que me amas se lo planteare a Vic

* * *

**Albus lo sabe o lo intuye.**

_**"Te amaré"**_

_Fred & Molly_

Fred y Molly seguían juntos, pero eso solo era conocimiento de tres personas: de Albus, de Roxanne y del novio de ella.

Ellos habían decidido callarlo ya que no estaban seguros si su familia resistiría otra relación incestuosa. La Familia de Albus siempre daba sorpresas pero había que tener cierto límite para hacer y decir las cosas, ya que algunos eran muy exagerados sobre todo _Ronald_ y _Percy Weasley_.

—Molly

Molly quien estaba sentada junto a Fred en un sofá de la Madriguera lo miraba con dulzura.

—¿Si?

—¿Quieres que siga siendo nuestro secreto?

La pelirroja lo vio con dulzura. Fred siempre había sido un pilar muy fundamental para ella y siempre lo había querido. Pero ella no había tenido el valor para decirlo.

—¿Te refieres a...?

—Nuestra relación— completo Fred.

Molly puso los ojos en blanco y se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

—No sé — divagaba Molly— me da un poco de miedo que no lo acepten.

Fred rio.

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? —Bufo molesta.

—Que tengas miedo. Si aceptaron lo de los pequeños, ¿por que no podrían con lo nuestro?

Molly guardo silencio y medito. Él tenía razón.

—Molly, te amare por siempre.

Molly lo miro conmovida y lo beso.

* * *

**_¿Qué paso luego? ¿Y qué hay de mí?_**

Les he hablado de todos mis primos y de mis hermanos. He sido testigo de todas sus locuras y sus secretos.

Se que mi prima Rose es la mujer más feliz del mundo con mi mejor amigo. El día que ellos tengan problemas seré el primero en apoyarlos. Además seré el padrino de su primer hijo. Fue una promesa que ellos me hicieron cuando comenzaron a salir, aunque eso es algo que mi Tío Ron no sabe, y espero que no sepa pronto, sino Scorpius podrá quedar sin posibilidad sin tener hijos. Espero que entiendan a que me refiero.

En cuanto a Hugo y Lily, se que él la hará feliz y la querrá eternamente y que la cuidara siempre. Espero sinceramente que ellos estén siempre juntos. No voy a negar que es un poco perturbador aún verlos besarse frente a todos, pero ellos son felices y si desean estar juntos nadie los separara, ni tío Ron. Y eso es un logro.

Respecto a James y Dominique, ellos retomaron su relación y tuvieron el valor de enfrentar a toda la familia. A mi abuela Molly casi le da un ataque; que dos de sus nietos fueran novios ya era bastante raro y algo traumante para ella. Pero que fueran cuatro ya era demasiado... Y aún faltan saber más secretos, pero la abuela Molly siempre ha querido la felicidad de todos sus nietos. Cuando Victoire se enteró de la relación de su hermana fue la primera en pedir a James que fuera el otro padrino.

Teddy y Victoire siempre estuvieron destinados. Uno de ellos nació cuando todo era un caos y dio la esperanza de que había aún motivos para luchar; y ella nació una vez que todo había acabado como celebrando a victoria de una guerra; entonces su destino se trazó desde siempre.

Cuando vi a Lorcan y Roxanne besarse en La Madriguera fui la persona más feliz. Ellos son uno para el otro, tan opuestos y la vez tan iguales. Esos dos años de diferencia hacen que sean la persona perfecta para el otro y espero que sinceramente nunca se separen más, porque Roxie merece eso y mucho más. Es una de las primas a las que más quiero.

¿Cómo se enteraron del Fredlly? ¿Fredlly? Suena divertido Fredlly. Bueno de la relación de Fred y Molly se enteraron por accidente. En la fiesta que mi familia suele hacer para despedir el verano. Todo comenzó a volverse muy confuso y algo alocado. Todos bailaban y disfrutaban incluyéndolos; y, sin saber como, se dejaron llevar por la música y terminaron besándose frente a todos. Aun recuerdo la cara de mi tío Percy e imagino lo que pensó… ¿De todos los chicos tenía que ser él? Pero él nunca había visto a su hija tan feliz, así que decidió apoyar esa relación.

* * *

**_¿Y qué paso conmigo?_**

A diferencia de toda mi familia, y lo que ellos esperaban, me fui a Rumanía a trabajar con mi tío Charlie, como dragonolista. Como decía mi tío, él estaba casado con su trabajo. Amaba a sus dragones; para mi ellos me parecían criaturas fascinantes. Yo, a diferencia de mi tío, tenía un plus más: había estudiado sanación y era un aporte que podría ayudarnos aun más en el trabajo ya que trabajar dragones era algo peligroso.

Yo tenía el mismo plan que mi tío: dedicarme a trabajar. Pero conocí a alguien que me hizo replantearme todo. Una chica ideal. La chica que necesitaba: Isabella, una de las brujas más lindas que tuve el placer de conocer. Ella se había ido de Francia en búsqueda de nuevos horizontes y había llegado a Rumanía a trabajar con nosotros. Y sin saber cómo, me enamore de ella; de su forma de ser; de color de piel; de su cabello negro que caía por su espalda; su color de ojos grises. Me enamore completamente de ella y, aunque soy bastante joven, quise convertirla en la nueva señora Potter. ¡Mi madre puso el grito en el cielo!. Aunque, si debo ser sincero, mi primer amor fue_** Roxanne**_. Pero ella jamás me iba querer como yo la quería. Tiempo después conocería al amor de mi vida y si le hubiera dicho lo que sentía a Roxanne cuando éramos niños seguramente nunca hubiéramos conocido al amor de nuestras vidas. Ella a Lorcan y yo a mi Isabella.

**-_Fin_-**

* * *

**_Gracias a todas y por todos los reviews entregados. _**_Y de forma muy especial a Justifed October y Samjf que fueron mis betas oficiales durante toda esta serie de viñetas con continuidad directa o indirecta. Hace mucho que no escribía un FF sobre la marcha y estoy bastante feliz como quedo. Espero que a ustedes les fuera de agrado, ya que a mi me sirvió para crecer como autora! :D_

**_¿Reviews? ¿tomates? ¿Maldiciones? ¿Avada? ¿Algo?_**

**¡Reviews plis! ¡Que es la última vez.!**

**_Quienes me siguen tranquilas… habrá KariiHoney _**_para rato pronto subiré unos proyectos que tengo pensado hacer… eso incluye tres retos... o dos… hagamos memoria….. el reto del incesto, el reto nayademarina (ambos del Forum El Escopion que coleccionaba Rosas) el AI del mismo foro y un premio que aun debo hacer…. __**Pero estamos trabajando para usted. ¡Espero tener su apoyo!**_

_**PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina.**_

_**PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima!**_

**_KariiHoney_**


End file.
